


Leave No One Behind. Bury Your Dead. And Don't Listen To Their Screams.

by Balthazario_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magical Danny, Multi, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Survival, Werewolves, Witch!Lydia, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthazario_Hale/pseuds/Balthazario_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all knew it was coming and did their best to prepare their loved ones for the inevitable. In this new world the only remaining people alive in Beacon Hills try to hold on to what makes them human. Or at least sort of human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doctor's visit

*Flash Back*

 

“Faster! Come on Stiles use your senses to find your opening not your eyes!”  
Clint’s advice was not helping Stiles’ situation at all. Perhaps one of the deadliest assassins in the world knew what he was talking about. Natasha wouldn’t give him an opening as it was, even if he could find one it’s not like she wouldn’t do some freaky ninja trick on him. Well if he couldn’t find one he might as well make one.  
The searing pain of a blow to his shoulder brought Stiles out of his thinking. He fell of the ground with a cry of pain and blacked out for the sixth time that session. Natasha started to walk away but felt something grab her leg and pull them from up under her. She fell with a thud and immediately someone was pinning her to the ground with a knife to her throat.  
“Great job Stilinski! You just might be able to beat me someday” Clint was still standing in the arena doorway.

*Flash Back Ends*

 

(Encampment of survivors from Beacon Hills in the preserve)

“We have to go back Lydia!” the other members of the party could head Stiles yelling from across the camp.

“There is no way to be sure he is even alive anymore Stiles! Use your head and think about everyone outside that we care about! Are you really willing to risk all their lives for one person? I know he is our friend but think logically here for a second.” Lydia was trying to stay calm but her cherry red face was obviously not doing a good job at that. She used to seem invincible, as if nothing could faze her. Hell even being almost killed by Jennifer when they were in high school didn’t make her falter. But now with every passing day she was starting to show all the stress and anxiety they were all feeling. Her dark circles were lavender but since this is Lydia it went well with her eyes anyways, her hair still had that same bounce to it. It took someone like Stiles who has seen her through the good and the hellish nightmares to see it wearing on her.

Stiles knew she was right, he hated her for it but he couldn’t argue with her logic. This didn’t stop him from doing just that.

“We wouldn’t be here without Alan! Whether he is alive or not you cannot deny that his office has some very useful resources maybe even a way to end all this shit we have been going through!” Lydia knew at that moment there was no going back after what he said. They both knew exactly what he was talking about.

Deaton’s spell books would be an amazing asset to their survival. A few months before all hell broke loose Lydia had begun to look into magic. Not like Harry Potter magic but the real deal like the ancient legends (Dark Ages hello!!). However even with Deaton’s help she was never able to learn much, just a few minor spells which still came in handy with cleaning wounds and allowed them to tell when someone or something entered their camp.

“FINE! IF YOU WANT TO RISK ALL THEIR LIVES FOR A SPELL BOOK WHICH MAY OR MAY NOT BE THERE THEN GO AHEAD STILINSKI!” Lydia was so far from done with him right now. She stormed out of them room pushing the tent flap open with a gust of wind.

Stiles knew she would still go with him on this even if she was ready to stab him. At least she would wait till they got back to kill him which was fine with him.  
When he walked out of the tent after calming down so as not to worry anyone he found Scott, Isaac, and Derek blocking his way right outside the opening. One look at Derek and he knew exactly what was on his mind knowing that all the werewolves heard every word exchanged between him and Lydia. “Absolutely not Derek” Stiles’ voice was unquestioning. 

“He isn’t the only one Stiles. We are coming too” Scott signaled to him and Isaac who looked like a kicked puppy when Stiles looked at both of them with annoyance.  
“Scott absolutely not! I don’t care if you guys are werewolves and feel the need to prove yourselves ALL the time! The less people we have got the better don’t worry I’m sure Lydia is already getting ready to go now and it’s not like this is my first run into town.” Stiles knew they wouldn’t accept that but hey you can’t kill a guy for trying.

“You should know by now that no matter how many times you say that it isn’t going to work right” Derek looked and sounded like a talking boulder that wouldn’t budge for anything.

Stiles turned around and started to walk away to his tent for his gear. When he entered his tent his dad was already strapping on a boot knife and a sword on his belt.  
“Not you too! I swear I should get a restraining order on you people!” Stiles wasn’t surprised his father wanted to go with him back into town but it didn’t sit well with Stiles and that was reason enough for Stiles to not let him go. He has lost too much he can’t lose his father too.

“Don’t worry I’m not going with you.” Stiles stopped loading his quiver and stared at his father who never stopped adjusting his holster and sheathe. 

“Then what the hell are you doing?” Lately his father has been sitting on the top hill in the preserve and looking over the town. Sometimes he forgets to eat up there and stays for days sometimes. No one bothers to stop him but no one likes it either especially Stiles. His hair is greyer than usual and the wrinkles by his eyes caused by smiles have faded they seemed to have moved to his forehead from worry. 

“I’m taking a short trip to the Argent’s house to pick up some stuff we need.” The Sherriff sounded so calm it was unnerving like going into town was a normal thing he did every day.

“What exactly do we need from the ARGENTS? Don’t get me wrong I love Allison and Chris but what do they have to offer at their house? We have plenty of weapons and ammunition and we aren’t anywhere close to running out of food.” Stiles stopped before he started rambling. 

“Don’t worry about it Stiles” the sheriff walked up to Stiles and hugged him “Just be careful at Alan’s OK son?”  
Stiles knew his father had to have a good reason and his judgment was usually sound so he let it slide this time and hugged him back.

“You too dad”

Once Stiles had his bow (Thank you Allison) and gun he went to meet Lydia at the entrance to the camp. Sure enough she was already ready: hair tied up, knives in her hands already, and her shark mail neck cover (which only she could make look fashionable of course).

“Let’s go Stilinski. Oh by the way Derek, Scott, Isaac, and Jackson are scouting ahead for us” ignoring Stiles look of anger she turned on her heels and walked out of the camp followed closely by Stiles.

 

*Flash Back*

 

Stiles jerked away in pain at the pressure on his arm.

“Stop squirming it’s just a gash” Count on Tony Stark to be nurse feels good.

“How about next training session I wear the suit instead?!” Stiles was furious at Tony for using the suit knowing Stiles couldn’t handle it

“Shut up Stilinski try and see the lesson out of this. Believe it or not there was a point to all this” Tony finished with stitching up the cut caused by the suit.

“WHAT THE HELL DOES BLASTING BE ACROSS THE ROOM TEACH ME?” Stiles knew he was over reacting but until he was healed he considered himself a casualty to the universe.

“Why didn’t you ask for a suit to use as well?”

“Why would I ask the person attacking me to help me?” Stiles was really getting impatient with this.

“Maybe if you stopped to think that the person attacking you was a friend that cared about you instead of being all literal and thinking it’s a scenario of life or death. This is your fault in fights Stiles, you never ask for help” Tony reached his hand out to help Stiles onto his feet which he begrudgingly took.

“So you are saying if I had asked for a suit or a weapon you would have let me use one?”

“Of course, you’re my friend”

 

*End Flashback*

 

Stiles and Lydia hadn’t encountered anything along their way to the vet clinic and were almost there. As the clinic came into sight the tension in the air became thick and both of them could smell the infection in the air. They put their masks on and entered the clinic.

“Where do you think it would be Lyds?” Stiles was sifting through Deaton’s desk but wasn’t finding anything other than a case on a dog with allergies.

“I might have something in here come help me get to it!” Stiles walked into the back room where Lydia’s voice was coming from. When he walked in there were crates with weird symbols on them on the operating table. Stiles recognized them from the night Deaton gave him the mountain ash to trap the kanima many years ago.

“Should we call for a truck from camp?” Stiles was more comfortable now that there wasn’t an immediate danger and wouldn’t mind driving back to camp instead of the three hour walk.

“No, need we got it” Derek’s voice made both Lydia and Stiles jump.

When they turned around sure enough there was Derek, Scott, and Jackson all with metal pipes in their hands with blood and flesh hanging off them.

“No wonder we didn’t meet any unfriendliness on the way here” Lydia pecked Jackson on the cheek and walked past him to continue looking for the Spell Books.

Derek pulled Stiles into a hug and crashed their lips together

“Missed you too Sourwolf” Stiles smiled into the cup of Derek’s neck

“Stiles when you are done hugging the Adorable Snowman I think I found something you might find interesting” once again Stiles followed Lydia’s voice into another room that came off of the back room to the left.

“I found a chest of these” Lydia held up talismans and bracelets.

“Take them with us we shouldn’t be hanging around here too long”

“Agreed. LOOK! Sorry. I found the spell books!” Lydia hugged one of them to her chest but then her face fell to a confused look.

“What is it Lydia?”

“We were here a lot Stiles especially during the Kanima incident. But in all the times we were here why did we never notice all this stuff just on shelves laying around?”

“I don’t know Lydia what do you think?”

There came a crash from the other room and a grunt.

“Dammit Scott be careful!” Stiles heard Derek yell but then popped his head in the room Stiles and Lydia were

“Don’t worry Scott just dropped something” he gave a small smile to Stiles then went back

“Anyways as I was saying it’s almost as though someone just left these out like they wanted them to be found. Do you think Deaton knew we would come by and wanted to make it easier for us?” Lydia was going on one of her thought trains.

“Lydia I don’t know but what I do know is that we need to get back so let’s continue this conversation back at camp” Stiles grabbed the box of spell books and walked to the room where Derek and the rest were stacking boxes so they could carry them.

“I’ll take point lets go home” Stiles made sure everyone was together then knocked his bow and walked out on the street.


	2. No One Dies Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one wants to go back to school. Especially after a zombie apocalypse but sometimes those hallowed halls could save your life. Or end it.

*Flash Back*

 

#Stiles can I see you in the lab?# Tony’s voice over the intercom woke Stiles almost as soon as he fell asleep  
Slowly and VERY reluctantly Stiles got out of the bed Tony had set up for him in the guest room of the Stark Tower (top floor too!). As he made his way down to the lab, in his red and white striped pajama bottoms, people were running down the halls in all directions holding folders and boxes. When Stiles reached the lab he found Tony and Natasha frantically looking over two files laid out on the table.  
“What the hell is going on you guys?” Stiles didn’t hesitate to start looking at the files that had captured the attention of the genius-assassin duo.  
“There isn’t a lot of time before it’s too late” Natasha looked up from her own file to make eye contact with Stiles as she spoke.  
“Too late for what exac—“  
“STILES! Let me finish. This file will have all the information you need for the time being.” She handed the file to Stiles and walked over to a table with five black cases on it. She seemed to study them before picking the one of the right and walking back to Stiles.  
“This case has some very important in it, the file will explain” She handed the case to Stiles along with the file.  
“Can you just please tell me what is going on at least?” Stiles was trying his best not to panic about how fast everything was happening.  
“NATASHA THEIR COMING WE NEED TO GO!” Tony was frantically moving around the room opening all the suit doors. The famous Stark Suits were coming alive, under Tony’s control of course. “Stiles get into this one” he signaled to a silver and blue suit which was slightly smaller than the rest. And due to the current panic Stiles didn’t feel like arguing at the moment and   
climbed in.

 

*End Flash Back*

 

Because of the new weight the werewolves had to carry their travel time was slightly slower than usual which was to be expected. Stiles and Lydia both knew the danger of being out in the open after dark so they decided to take refuge overnight in the abandoned Beacon Hills High School.

“Are you guys sure about this?” Scott sounded like a scared kid during Halloween (even though Stiles knew he was probably the bravest of them all).

“Don’t worry if someone, or thing, comes in we will know” Lydia sounded reassuring but that didn’t help ease the tension in the group.

They entered the school and decided to spilt into two groups to check for anything that could be a threat. Stiles, Lydia, and Derek went down the main hall towards the gym. Scott and Jackson headed up the stairs to check the upper classrooms. 

Stiles, Derek, and Lydia finished their search without any incidents and began to head back to the main lobby when they heard a roar from the second floor.

“It’s Scott!” Derek took off with werewolf speed to the stairwell leaving Lydia and Stiles to run at their meager human speed.

Lydia and Stiles ran as hard as they could but were still far behind Derek. When they found where the trouble was coming from they found a blood splattered door and howling coming from the Chemistry Lab. Scott and Jackson had an undead Mr. Harris pinned to the wall by his shoulders since his arms were across the room. Derek was on the ground bleeding from his forearm and curled into a fetal position.

“DEREK!” Stiles rushed to his side and was trying to pry Derek’s bleeding arm from his chest to get a better look at it. While he was doing this Lydia threw one of her knives into Mr. Harris’s head killing him instantly. Before the body even hit the ground they were all right next to Stiles rolling Derek on his back.

“Lydia do something!” Stiles was shaking against Derek’s arm.

“He’s been bitten there is nothing we can do” She took out a knife and laid it beside Stiles on the floor “You know what has to be done. He will only suffer more if we don’t.”

“NO WE CAN’T LOSE ANYONE ELSE! I CAN’T!” Stiles was not going to let anyone die today “WHAT’S THE POINT OF ALL THOSE SPELL BOOKS IF WE CAN’T USE THEM!”

Lydia hadn’t thought of that “He’s right! Jackson, Scott! Go get the trunks from the lobby and come right back here!”

It only took them all of thirty seconds given the current situation. Lydia began drawing a circle around Derek with some chalk she found in a desk. Stiles grabbed a book with healing runes inscribed on the front and opened to infections. 

“Here! This can cleanse any infection as long as it is done within twenty minutes of being infected” Stiles began to panic as their given time frame.

“Stiles, it says here that this has to be done by a partner”

“Ok well I’m pretty sure you and Derek have known each other long enough to be friends”

“Not like cowboy partners! Like PARTNERS. You have to do this”

“Lydia I don’t know how to do magic that doesn’t involve things going boom! Are you crazy?!”

“SHUT UP THERE ISN’T ENOUGH TIME TO ARGUE JUST DO IT OR WE WON’T HAVE ANYTHING TO ARGUE OVER!”

That brought Stiles out of his hysteria and almost like flipping a switch he got to work on the task at hand. He grabbed some Wolfsbane out of a bottle from Deaton’s.

“Derek this is going to hurt a bit” Stiles pressed the powder into the wound and quickly wrapped a bandage around it to hold it on.

Derek screamed out in pain and wolfed out trying to get the bandage off but Scott and Jackson held his arms down. 

“Stiles do it now!” Lydia was watching from the door way most likely keeping watch since the noise might attract unwanted attention.  
Stiles began to read from the page in the book they had found. 

“De la terre J'appelle le feu au sein de tous ceux qui croient en l'étincelle en nous tous de faire ressortir le mal dans les veines de celui qui est dans le besoin de le plus“ Stiles’s voice seemed to course through Derek’s veins as he felt the infection leave his body.

As Stiles finished he dropped to the ground as Derek passed out on his side again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for the wait time on this chapter you guys! Also I know there are a lot of grammar mistakes that will be fixed but my laptop broke so I can only type in shcool or at home so no sexy times for now but it is coming up soon!


	3. I Love You Even With Your Dark Heart

(Flashback)

Stiles wasn’t in control of the suit as it took off from the tower at an incredible speed. Even from so high up he could hear screaming in the streets below but it wasn’t the typical New York blitz these were screams of terror. He knew because he would wake up screaming like that after his mother had passed away. As the suit flew him away from the city he had enough time to take in everything that had happened in just the past hour. But all it did was raise questions like where is he going and why? Just has he was forming a few theories he hear and felt the explosion behind him.

(End Flashback)

“Come on hurry up!” Stiles was never one to stay still for very long and with a combination of stress and lack of medication he was practically jumping out of his skin. 

“Stiles shut up we need to rest for the night there is no way we will make it back to camp in time” it was obvious Lydia was having non of Stiles crap tonight.

He surrendered under her authority reluctantly and plopped down next to her with a huff

“How did we end up like this Lyd?” Stiles rested his head on her shoulder earning him a growl from Jackson

Lydia waved him off with a swish of her hand and placing it on Stiles’ 

“I wonder that every night” she chucked “Being back in town defiantly brought back some very old memories.

“I almost miss the days when all we had to deal with was human sacrifices and demons from hell” Scott’s voice made Stiles fall over in a flail of limbs and panic

“God Scott! Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on little ole frail old ladies?” Stiles grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head

“My mistake ma’am would you like me to help you across the street?” they all busted out in laughter but almost died out instantly as Derek mumbled signaling he was awake

Stiles was the first one by his side “Derek are you ok? What do you need? Water? Food? Bread? Blanket?”

“Shut up Stiles” Derek managed to huff out with obvious pain 

Stiles turned away with a pained expression “I’m going to patrol the area” he grabbed his bow and walked into the darkness

Isaac followed his with a nod from Scott  
As soon as Stiles was out of ear shot Lydia kneeled next to Derek not caring that her knee was digging into his hurt arm

“What the hell was that about Hale?”

“Like you don’t know” Derek said sitting up

“Enlighten me” Lydia’s eyes were slits which wouldn’t bother Derek except that this was Lydia and he wouldn’t doubt her ability to destroy the world for Stiles

“Those books were locked up for a reason Lydia and honestly you should burn them as soon as possible”

Lydia put her hands on her forehead with an exasperated sigh “Are you telling me that you came out here knowing where we were going and didn’t think to say anything about dangerous items that you knew about?”

“Well I didn’t realize what they were until after it was too late”

“And what exactly are they? What is so bad that we can’t use it to defend ourselves?”

“They are extremely dark magic Lydia and you both used it. We both know what that can do to someone especially if they have had previous experience with darkness in their heart”

Lydia’s head shot up, eyes wide “Stiles!”

(Isaac and Stiles)

“Stiles slow down!” Isaac was having to speed walk to keep up

“Really? The werewolf is asking me to slow down?” Stiles chuckled

“Fair point”

They walked in silence until Isaac couldn’t take it anymore

“So what just happened back there? I don’t mean to pry and your business is yours and all but….”

Stiles almost forgot how sensitive Isaac was to emotions realizing his little outburst at Derek must have confused him

“I don’t know Isaac I really just don’t know I just feel angry without reason as soon as Derek spoke to me”

Isaac placed his arm around Stiles and nuzzled into his neck which was how Isaac coped when Stiles and Derek fought

“Come on let’s head back” Stiles lead the way back to the glow of fire

(Camp)

Stiles and Isaac emerged from the trees to find everyone asleep except for Lydia and Derek who were whispering quickly

Lydia signaled for Stiles to approach her and Derek. He didn’t make eye contact with Derek as he sat next to Lydia with an expectant tilt of his head

“Derek thinks we should burn the books”

“WHAT?!”

“Shhhhh! Hear me out he has a point. Those books contain dark magic Stiles and I don’t think it will be safe to use especially for you”

“Why especially me?”

“Well who else can use magic and has a history of darkness in their heart?”

“Didn’t we establish with Deaton that we closed the door in my mind so it’s all good and don’t worry about dark magic we can use the minor ones like defenses and growing crops. Ya know just the small stuff”

“Stiles it’s not that simple that kind of darkness leaves a soft spot in your heart it leaves you more susceptible to corruption”

“Oh my god Lydia! Fine you and Danny use it I’ll find another way but in the mean time we need a proper defense against the infinite number of carnivoric class mates and teachers trying to eat us.”

“I’ll think about it but in the mean time” she grabbed both of their shirts and pulled them close to her “Neither one of you leaves this spot until what ever the hell is going on is resolved” She let them go with a push and walked away flipping her hair

“Bitch” Stiles breathed. Derek snorted 

“You should have hear her when Scott almost lit her on fire earlier”

Stiles looked down at the ground

“Derek I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped like that”  
“No Stiles it’s ok. I was just tired and frustrated and you don’t deserve that kind of treatment for something that isn’t your fault”

Stiles slid beside Derek pulling his arm over him. He always loved these moments when they didn’t even have to use words for them to say I love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was kind of a filler because I felt bad about not updating for a few months but the next chapter will pick up where this one left off but expect a surprise story about one of these characters! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The decision has to be made of where to go from where they all stand but will their paths go as one or will there be division among the different *species*

(Flashback)

The impact left Stiles disoriented so the fact that his father was slapping him awake didn’t really register at first but eventually he came to. “Stiles?” his father was sobbing and smiling which wasn’t the most common look on him Stiles thought. “Hey dad.” Then all the events from the other night came crashing down on him. The lab, the flight, the landing, all of it. Stiles’ arm shot out to grab his father “Dad! Is anything going on?”  
“What do you mean going on?” Stiles noticed the police lights behind his father but decided to ignore it for now figuring it was his father’s cruiser. “Like any national cataclysm of epic proportions?” Stiles’ father laughed glad to hear his son’s sarcasm again.

(End Flashback)

*Back at the Beacon Hills Encampment*

Melissa, Chris, Deaton and Morrell are standing over a map of California with known infected areas marked off. 

“We need to make a decision now whether to move or to stay. Both choices will have consequences but one must be better than the other” leave it to Morrell to cut right to the point

“In case you have forgotten this needs to be a decision that includes all of the leaders and Scott isn’t here” Melissa said pointedly 

Morrell eyed her with a look between disinterest and irritation “Of course” she said with a tilt of her head

“Never the less Melissa even with Scott gone it is up to us to determine the humans’ future location” Chris placed a hand on her shoulder

“Indeed it is Chris but the humans only make up a part of this group. We must also consider the emissaries without packs, the witches and the sparks” Deaton tried to make his voice sound as neutral as possible 

“I know it just seems like all of this has been rushed since they went into town and it hasn’t even been two days!” Melissa didn’t know why she was becoming exasperated with such a simple matter

“The very fact that the alpha isn’t here makes me doubt his ability to make such a decision as the new home of ALL werewolves in the area” Morrell said looking Melissa in the eye

“Missing your Alpha pack already? And let’s not mention how peaceful the Emissaries have been in the past to humans or how cooperative the witches were when the attacks started” Melissa’s words were filled with rage but sounded as calm as only a mother could

Morrell didn’t say anything but looked at Deaton for support but was met with a look of disappointment that melted her demeanor of arrogance like a scolded child.

“Arguing will get us no where. We are all here today only because of our combined efforts as members of this society” Deaton made sure to look at Melissa and Morrell the longest

“He is right. It is Scott’s right to choose the fate of the wolves but it is up to us to decide the rest and either way we still have his seconds here if need be” Chris waved his hand to the tent flap where he knew Boyd and Erica would be listening

Melissa ran her hands over her face and looked back at the map littered with red and blue areas.

“Fine. Let’s get started” she gave one last look to Morrell and then back to the map

*The group approaches the camp entrance*

“Stiles give me Derek you go on ahead and let them know we are back” Scott slid Derek’s arm over his shoulder as Stiles jogged ahead

“So what did you want to talk about Scott?” Derek knew Scott would want to be the first one back so he must have had a reason to get Derek alone without Stiles

“We can’t let the others know you were bit. Even if you are clean there might be some who would not be convinced and we all know how hard it is to kill a were-zombie”

“So what do you want to do about it? Just agree not to talk about it?”

“We need to speed up your healing so no one ask questions and I know Stiles wouldn’t be able to see this”

Derek nodded and wordlessly Scott plunged his claws into Derek’s’ leg who muffled a howl with his hand

They heard Lydia and the rest approach from behind 

“Well this is new” Lydia said looking at Derek’s now bleeding thigh

“Necessary” Derek glared at her seeing one of the books in her arm 

 

Stiles and Scott walked into the tent where the rest of the leaders were looking over the map

“Scott!” Melissa threw her arms around her son’s neck

“Mom it was just two days! We’ve done worse before” Scott even as a true alpha couldn’t fight against Melissa’s hugs

Stiles signaled for Deaton to follow him outside. When they walked out Lydia was waiting sitting on one of the trunks from his office which he recognized right away.

“So I take it this wasn’t just a medicine run” Deaton gave both of them a stern look

Stiles looked down at his feet “Not exactly”

“We need you to teach Stiles how to use them without corrupting his heart” Lydia didn’t even try to avoid the reason

Deaton wasn’t surprised that she had figured it out about what the books were and how they worked

“I take it you figured out how to use them yourself already?” Deaton asked her

“Of course” Lydia let her hair bun down letting her strawberry curls bounce down her back

“Of course. Well I recommend not letting any of our witch inhabitants knowing about these or it could be bad news for everyone” Deaton added patting the trunk

Lydia nodded taking the trunk and walking to her tent where Danny was standing

Stiles turned back to Deaton “I think it’s time we started unlocking my Spark”

“Yes I believe we have waited long enough. You realize this won’t be easy and you may not want this kind of power to come to you”

“So do all who live in such times but that is not for them to decide” Stiles added with a wink “Don’t worry Gandalf I’ll be careful” he said bouncing back into the tent

When all of them were standing around the map Chris looked to Scott and Stiles “The Human and Emissary factions have made their decisions and now it is up to you two to decide the Wolves” he nodded at Scott “and the Witches and Sparks” he said to Stiles

“The Wolves and the Emissaries will stay together” Scott said with an eerie sort of confidence and authority he would have never possessed a year ago

“The Sparks will follow the Human’s decision on location due to our small numbers” Stile had talked with the other Sparks and they all agreed since there were only seventeen of them to stick with the biggest groups.

“Well that settles it then” Deaton said with a slight smile “all parties will move towards the North on the border of Washington State and from there we will divide the land equally to arrange settlements

“You have forgotten the Witches Alan” Morrell added from her chair in the corner 

“They will live side by side with the Sparks in the new settlement”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a crappy chapter but I just felt like I needed something to move the story along and this is the first time in a long time I've had time to write so just hold on there is something coming I've had planned for a while :)

**Author's Note:**

> Just really wanting to try this out I have had this idea for a fic for a long time but have never gotten around to putting it anywhere for people to see it. I'm not a good writer and will have many spelling mistakes so stay calm for me.
> 
> I'm always open to constructive advice!
> 
> Haters please use my inbox instead of comments. Much appreciated :)


End file.
